vvikipediafandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Chicken Little
| receita = $314.4 milhões | código-IMDB = 0371606 | tipo = LA | país = Estados Unidos | cor-pb = cor }} Chicken Little (no Brasil: O Galinho Chicken Little) é um filme de animação da Walt Disney Animation Studios, levemente baseado na fábula Henny Penny, gerado por computador (CGI), e lançado pela Walt Disney Pictures e Buena Vista em 4 de novembro de 2005. Foi dirigido por Mark Dindall. É também a segundo adaptação da fábula Henny Penny pela Disney, sendo o primeiro um curta de animação de 1943 feito durante a Segunda Guerra Mundial.Willman, Chris (17 de março de 2006). "Chicken Little". Entertainment Weekly O filme também é o último filme de animação da Disney feita antes de John Lasseter ser nomeado chefe de criação da Disney Animation, e o último filme da Disney lançado sob a égide "Walt Disney Feature Animation".O'Hehir, Andrew (13 de julho de 2011). "Can "Winnie the Pooh" save Disney from Pixar?". Salon O roteiro foi escrito por Steve Bencich e Ron J. Firedman, a produção do filme foi de Peter Del Vecho e Randy Fullmer, a trilha sonora de John Debney, Billy Martin e Jeremy Sweet e a edição de Dan Molina. O filme foi animado nos quartéis-generais da Disney em Burbank, na Califórnia. Foi a primeira animação em CG da Disney. O filme arrecadou US $ 314 milhões no mundo inteiro. Sinopse Na cidade de Chicken Little toca o sinal do colégio e manda que todos andam por suas vidas! Toda a cidade fica em pânico. Por isso, todos se acalmam para perguntar ao galinho o que há de errado, e ele explica que um pedaço do céu havia caído em sua cabeça quando ele estava sentado perto de uma árvore na praça da cidade. Ninguém pode, porém, encontrar o pedaço, agora. Seu Pedro Galo, envergonhado, assume que este pedaço do céu seja alguma fruta que tenha caído na cabeça do filho. O Galinho vira alvo de piada da cidade. Um ano depois, os únicos amigos do Galinho são tão antes quanto ele mesmo Hebe Marreca que é chamada de Pata Feia por causa de seus dentinhos, Raspa do Tacho, que é extremamente grande apesar de ser o menor de sua família e Peixe Fora da Água que usa um capacete cheio de água e não fala. Todos foram alvo de piadas de Raposa Rosa e sua amiga Gansa Pança. O Galinho se junta à equipe de beisebol do colégio numa tentativa de retomar sua reputação e o orgulho de seu Pedro Galo. Ao conseguir um , tudo parece começar a ir bem. No entanto, naquela noite, o objeto em sua cabeça, e ele o reconhece como um pedaço do céu. Ele rapidamente chama seus amigos para ajudá-lo. Quando Peixe aperta um botão na parte traseira do objeto, esse sai voando de volta para o céu, levando Peixe junto. Parece ser parte da camuflagem de uma espaço da nave da alienígenas, parte de uma invasão. Cabe ao Galinho e seus amigos ajudarem o dia. A invasão é, na verdade, o mal-entendido dos dois alienígenas estavam procurando por seu filho Kirby e atacaram somente por preocupação. O galinho percebe que tem que encontrar e devolver o alienígena perdido para salvar sua cidade, então o pai e o galinho começam fazer sua missão interromper o seu amigo Kirby ao alienígenas que são chamadas de Murilo e Tina. Elenco Elenco de dublagem original, e seu correspondente em outras versões:O Galinho Chicken Little | Rede Globo apresenta hoje a animação. Página visitada em 9 de outubro de 2012 Vozes adicionais (2005): Bianca Salgueiro, Bruna Laynes, Diogo Ferreira, Ettore Zuim, Gabriella Bicalho, Igor Paiva, Izabella Bicalho, Mabel Cezar, Marya Bravo, Marcelo Rezende, Matheus Perissé, Renato Rabello. Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio dos diálogos e vocais: Delart, RJ Mídia: Cinema/DVD/Blu-Ray/TV Paga/Netflix/Televisão (Rede Globo/RecordTV) Direção/Tradução/Adaptação: Garcia Júnior Canções: "Eu Vacilei": Juliano Cortuah "Tudo Que Eu Sei": Fael Mondego Direção Musical: Félix Ferrà Gravação dos diálogos e vocais e edição dos vocais: André Luiz Dias Edição dos diálogos: Cláudio Alves Direção técnica: Carlos de la Riva Direção operacional: Sérgio de la Riva Mixagem: Luiz Carlos Provin Diretor de criação: Garcia Júnior Versão Brasileira Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Brasil) Redublagem Vozes adicionais (2009): Ana Beatriz Menezes, Eduardo Drummond, Ettore Zuim, Flávio Back, Hércules Fernando, José Augusto Sendim, Mabel Cezar, Pádua Moreira, Priscila Amorim, Reginaldo Primo, Teresa Anquetin. Créditos da redublagem brasileira: Estúdio: Delart, RJ Mídia: TV Paga/Televisão (Rede Globo/RecordTV) Direção/Tradução/Adaptação: Guilherme Briggs Canções: "Eu Vacilei": Juliano Cortuah "Tudo Que Eu Sei": Fael Mondego Direção Musical: Félix Ferrá Gravação dos diálogos e vocais e edição dos vocais: Edição dos diálogos: Direção técnica: Direção operacional: Mixagem: Diretor de criação: Versão Brasileira Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Brasil) Recepção As criticas do filme foram negativas, conquistando 33% no Rotten Tomatoes levando o conceito: "Em seu primeiro empreendimento CGI não-Pixar, a Disney gasta mais esforço na apresentação técnica do que na elaboração de um enredo original". Lançamento Em DVD * Portugal: 15 de Março de 2006 * Estados Unidos: 21 de março de 2006 Em Blu-ray * Estados Unidos: 20 de março de 2007Bolt, G-FORCE, Chicken Little e Meet the Robinsons 3D Blu-ray. Página visitada em 9 de outubro de 2012 *Brasil: 5 de dezembro de 2007CineClick. Formato Blu-Ray chega ao Brasil. Página visitada em 9 de outubro de 2012 Trilha sonora |gravado = |gênero = Pop, Rhythm and blues |duração = |idioma = Inglês |formato = |gravadora = Walt Disney Records |produtor = John Debney |último álbum = Home on the Range (2004) |próximo álbum = Meet the Robinsons (2007) |miscelâneo = }} O álbum da trilha sonora contém músicas de uma vasta gama de artistas, alguns veteranos musicais, como Patti LaBelle e Diana Ross, assim como outros. Exclusivamente para um filme de animação da Disney. A trilha sonora foi lançada em 1 de novembro de 2005. ;Lista de faixas * Stir It Up - Joss Stone e Patti LaBelle (3:42) * One Little Slip - Barenaked Ladies (2:53) * Shake a Tail Feather - The Cheetah Girls (3:05) * All I Know - Five For Fighting (3:25) * Ain't No Mountain High Enough - Diana Ross (3:28) * It's the End of the World as We Know It (And I Feel Fine) - R.E.M. (4:04) * We Are the Champions - Zach Braff (0:38) * Wannabe - Joan Cusack e Steve Zahn (0:50) * Don't Go Breaking My Heart - The "Chicken Little" Cast (1:53) * The Sky Is Falling - John Debney (2:49) * The Big Game - John Debney (4:04) * The Sky Is Falling - John Debney (2:49) * The Big Game - John Debney (4:04) * Dad Apologizes - John Debney (3:14) * Chase to Cornfield - John Debney (2:00) * Dodgeball (score) -John Debney (1:15) * Driving with Dad - John Debney (1:45) Ligações externas * *Página oficial de Chicken Little - Portugal |} Categoria:Filmes de animação Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2005 Categoria:Filmes de animação da Disney Categoria:Filmes da Walt Disney Pictures